


Mourning Becomes

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-22
Updated: 2004-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and paper cuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning Becomes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Forbidding Mourning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1269) by victoria_p (musesfool). 



> Victoria requested mini-remixes of her work. This is less a remix than a response to her story, "Forbidding Mourning." I stole my own title from the _Adventures of Sinbad_ story of the same name. Hey, it fit.

In his hands, he holds paper angels. Slight and fragile and so easily broken, but he remembers paper cuts from before he could destroy farm equipment with a touch. Remembers how much they could hurt, a sharp, sudden pain nothing like the pain of holding Lex's comic books in the hall outside Ryan's empty room.

He thinks these paper angels did more good than he did. More good than he does, and he has never felt so outmatched.

So he goes to Lex, as he has done more and more when he feels like this. Lex is also slight and fragile and easily broken, but Lex has cut him wide open with a single look. Sometimes he needs to know someone can do that, can save him from what his otherness might make of him.

Sometimes, he needs an angel to hold him.

And sometimes he needs paper to cut him to ribbons, so he knows he is at least that human.


End file.
